Unrealized
by xErikax
Summary: Phil and Nova have been friends for a while now. When a new guy comes into her life, will she try to move on? Or will her feelings take over and tell him. Most of all, what's Phil gonna do about all of this? Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first wrestling fic. I've been reading them for several months now, and I'm just now getting around to publishing this story. Read this and tell me what you think!  
Happy Reading! XOXO-Erika**

* * *

I groaned as the trainers lifted me from the ground beside the ring and put my weight on their shoulders. My ankle had been slammed repeatedly into the ring post while I was gulping for air on the floor. She had superplexed me out of the ring and I wasn't ready for it.

Stupid Elizabeth Carolan, err,Beth Phoenix. I did kind of bring it on myself. I did DDT her, even though that wasn't part of the plans. Oh well.

"Take the pressure off of your foot Nova," one of the trainers, Garrett, told me.

"Oh shut up," I snapped, hissing when a pain shot though my anklebone. We were at a house show in Little Rock, Arkansas, and I just more than likely cost myself a couple of matches.

Let me explain a couple of things. I'm Nova Thomas, 23 years old, and I work for the WWE. Yes, as in WWE wrestling. Don't ask me about my name, because I seriously don't know. I think that was my dad's favorite car at the time and it just stuck. Not that I had a choice. Some days, its cool, and others I just want to kill both of my parents for my name choosing; my dad for doing it, and my mother for agreeing…but anyways…way off topic here. I'm what people would consider a diva, except; I really don't fit into that category. The fact that my wrestling gear is a pair of black cargo pants and neon colored tank tops should tell you something. I don't like taking crap from anyone, and I usually voice my opinions when I feel the need. I'm actually sort of anti-social in the company with very few exceptions. I'm about 5 foot 7 inches, 5' 10'' when I'm forced into heels. I have baby blue eyes and dark brown hair, which always gets on my nerves, so usually; it's in a ponytail.

The trainers got me out of the arena and into the back where they could have a look at my foot.

"This is all really unnecessary you know," I griped as they sat me down on a medic bed. They began unlacing my boots and I sighed.

"It actually is Nova, so just for once, please don't be stubborn and listen to them," said one of the few exceptions.

His name's Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah, or Kofi Kingston for you unknowing people out there. He was one of the few friends that I had made when I transferred into the WWE from Ring of Honor. He was always looking out for me, and was really like a cool, funny, yet slightly annoying older brother.

"Can it Kofi," I said, glaring at Garrett who continued to poke and prod at my now swelling and shoeless foot.

"I take it that it wasn't supposed to end like that?" Kofi asked, leaning against the doorway. He was still in his ring gear from earlier, and had apparently been watching my match.

"Well, not exactly. I just got caught up in the moment I guess," I said mumbling.

Ten seconds later, all you hear is Beth storming through the halls, straight for the room I'm sitting in.

"What the hell was that?" she screeched, once she had shoved Kofi out of the way.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh get over yourself Drama Queen."

"Get over myself?" She seethed. "You could've gotten me hurt!"

"YOU HURT! Look at me?" I yelled at her, pointing at the ankle that was being wrapped up.

"I didn't give you anything you didn't deserve," she fired back.

I glared at her. "Kofi," I growled, not taking my eyes off of her. "Get her out of here before I decide to rip her another asshole."

I noticed her eyes grew wide and then she was back to glaring again. "Don't do it again," she said, and left the room.

It was silent for a second, and then Garrett started talking. "You severely sprained it Nova. Kofi, I'm going to need you to make sure she stays off of it for at least a week before she wrestles anymore."

I gave Kofi the best Death-glare I could manage and watched gleefully as he winced. "You do know who we're talking about right?"

Garrett chuckled. "Yes I do."

"Then you should know, that I adamantly refuse to not wrestle for a whole week," I bluntly stated.

He looked up at me from my foot. "Then I'm just going to have to tell Phil aren't I?"

Mother fuck. I closed my eyes and sighed. Damn it to hell. For those of you who don't know, or have been hiding under a rock for almost fifteen years, Phil Brooks is CM Punk's real name. Not to mention he's my best friend. Whom I just happen to have the teensiest crush on. Oh, and he's the only one, besides Vince McMahon who can make me listen to anyone. Kofi and I traveled with him on his huge RV that the company had to provide, according to his contract. We were like the Golden Trio, except WWE style.

"Fine," I said in-between my teeth. "But no way am I giving up working out."

Garrett nodded. "Cardio is fine. Weights is fine, but under no circumstances are you to even think about getting on the treadmill."

"Okay, and that also means no morning jog either," said a voice coming from the hall. My heart sank as I looked up to see none other than Phil leaning against the opposite wall. He was wearing jeans and a Batman t-shirt since he didn't have a match tonight. His hair was in his gorgeous hazel eyes since he didn't really have to slick it back when he wasn't working. He was like a walking wet dream.

Kofi laughed at me as I banged my head against the wall, for completely different reasons unbeknownst to them. "Why, why WHY does this crap have to happen to me?"

"Because," Phil replied. "Your little stubborn ass took it upon yourself to change the move-lineup."

I stuck my tongue out at him, only to make him laugh.

Garrett continued talking, trying and visibly failing to hide a small smirk at my expense. "Make sure she ices it and takes these pills I'm going to give her."

I shook my head. "No. No pills. I can do without."

"There's going to be a lot of pain Nova."

"I don't care, I've been through worse," I said crossing my arms.

I watched as Garrett looked over at Phil for conformation. What was he, my father? Jeez.

He just shrugged. "It's her choice."

Garrett stood up and took a bottle from his pocket. "Take these. If it gets to be too much, at least you'll have it."

Huffing, I took the bottle and jumped down from the bed. I gathered my boot, along with my sock and hobbled from the room.

"Go get her," I heard Kofi say. I hobbled faster. The pain was excruciating, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I felt an arm wrap around my neck and I found myself in a headlock.

"Are you going to be cooperative, or are we gonna have to haul your ass to the bus?" Phil said in my ear.

It took me every bone in my body not to melt right then and there.

I put on my brave face. "Wellll, I'll cooperate on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Piggyback ride."

I don't know if he was silent for a second just to irritate me, or if he was actually thinking about it. "Fine," he said finally. "Since you have a valid reason and you're not just being your usual lazy self."

"HEY!" I said, as he let me out of the headlock. "I'm not lazy! I work out every day, do I not?"

"Only 'cause I force you."

"You don't force me to do anything Phillip," I said, knowing he hated me using his full name. As if to prove my theory, he narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't eat all that ice cream ya midget," he replied coolly, ruffling my hair.

"I am NOT a midget!" I retorted.

"Are too," said Kofi, who was right behind us.

"Both of you can go fall in a well…" I grumbled, jumping on Phil's back. I felt my heartbeat rise as he took hold of my thighs to make sure I didn't fall. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and rested my head on his back.

I looked over at Kofi, who was now standing beside us, looking at me. He was smirking. Kofi knew that I liked Phil, and loved teasing me about it. But for some reason never told a soul. Needless to say, there were so many inside jokes, it wasn't even funny.

I flipped him off, only making him smile wider. We made our way silently through all the corridors, twisting and turning different directions. Thank god for my friends, otherwise I would be totally lost and wandering around like an idiot.

We passed a trashcan and I effortlessly threw the bottle of pills into it. Phil turned his head so he could see me.

"You didn't have to do that you know. It doesn't bother me if you're legitly in pain."

"I know that. I did it for me. The last thing I want to do is end up like my mother," I replied a little more quietly.

He nodded, leaving it alone. Phil knew a lot more about me than anyone. We even wrestled in Ring of Honor together. He was there when I first started, and he took me under his wing. Somehow along the way, I think I fell in love with him, but I didn't have the guts to tell him. I think it was when he left Ring of Honor that I realized how much I cared about him. I stayed in ROH for about a year and a half until I got a phone call from Vince himself, asking me to come and be on Smackdown. I ecstatically agreed and waited out my contract with ROH.

Phil was excited, even though he was on ECW. We got to see each other a lot, and once the draft came around, we were both drafted to Raw, and the rest was basically history.

I dozed in and out while Phil and Kofi both were discussing the importance of comic books as we walked back to the bus. I don't even remember us getting on the bus, all I did remember was the nightmare I had…

* * *

**Should I go on? Or just leave it alone? Hit me up in the reviews! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REVIEWEES HAVE SPOKEN! lol. So apparently, people liked it...alot. I have so many views from yesterday it's not even funny. So I've decided I'm going to continue with this story. Mwahaha. Just a warning though. I do NOT have this all prewritten. The first chapter was just a sort of spur of the moment thing that popped into my head during biology class...which is probably why I failed that paper...hm. Anyways, I'll try to get out a new chapter every day, but no promises since I'm going with the flow here. Thanks to all who reviewed. They keep me going and inspire me more!  
Happy Reading! XOXO-Erika  
**

* * *

_As I walked down the street to my stepfather's apartment, I knew I was beyond being in trouble. I was more than four hours late from coming home from school on time. Kevin, as I'm supposed to call him, had already been drinking when I left for school this morning and I already knew it was going to be beyond worse now. _

_ I walked up the stairs as fast as my tired legs could manage and looked at the apartments ahead of me. The living room lights were already off, which wasn't a good sign. Taking a deep breath, I trudged forward across the concrete landing and opened the door. _

_ It was completely silent, dark, and scary. I tentively closed the door behind me and locked it. It was like out of the movies, because next thing I knew, a light was being turned on, and Kevin was sitting on the sofa, staring pointedly at me._

_ "Where have you been?" he asked in a quiet voice._

_ "I had school stuff I had to do, then I went to go do my Biology project with Britney," I said in a tiny voice. _

"_Well," he said, raising his voice. I winced, knowing what was about to happen. "How would you like me NOT to feed your sorry little ass? I put a roof over your damn head, buy you clothes, I even take care of your godforsaken pill-head of a mother, and this is how you repay me?" At this point, he had already crossed into my comfort zone and had me by my throat with his hand._

_ "Please, I'll never do it again. I promise," I squeaked, tears forming, threatening to spill over. "I'll do whatever you ask, just please let me go."_

_ "Anything you ask?" he said, the smell of alcohol pouring off of him._

_ I felt like crying, knowing that I was going to regret my words. I actually started sobbing. _

_ "Aw, poor girl, quit your crying," he said, taking hold of my chin roughly._

_ "Please, stop," I blubbered, vision blurry from the tears._

_ "Wrong answer," he growled, and he started pulling me towards his bedroom._

_ "No, please, no, no no no," I cried, struggling against him._

_ "It's too bad Nova. I won't hurt you…much," he said evilly._

_ I wretched my hands away from him and clung to the closest doorway. "No, just leave me alone. I won't do it again, I promise!"_

_ "WAKE UP NOVA!" he screamed at me. "Wake up!" He was in my face now. He grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me into the bedroom forcefully. I watched the door slam, but it suddenly disappeared._

"Nova, come on sweetie, wake up!" I heard a voice tell me. I shot up, looking around frantically. I was back on the bus. It was only a dream. Thank freakin' Jeebus.

"It's okay Nova," Phil said. He was behind me and he was in his flannel pajama pants and a black tank top, even though I knew he wasn't sleeping.

I felt the tears rolling down my face and I knew that it came back again. My stupid past was biting me in the ass and it wouldn't go away.

I sunk back against the cushions, but Phil wasn't having any of it. He pulled me into his lap and let me silently cry against his shoulder, knowing I needed to let it out.

I hated my family with such a passion it wasn't even funny. I hated both Kevin and my mother for everything they did to me. I told my mother one time about what Kevin was doing, but she overlooked it, claiming I was delusional.

I sat there, crying pitifully in Phil's lap while he rubbed my back, trying to comfort me somehow.

"Is she okay?" I heard Kofi ask from the doorway. He looked half asleep, half worried.

I sniffled. "Yeah, I'm okay Kofi. Sorry for waking you up."

He smiled sadly at me, came over and kissed my forehead, and went back to his bunker.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, collapsing back in Phil's arms. It was the only place I really even felt safe.

"Don't. It's not your fault. If anything, I want to be the one to go and kick that asshole's face in," he replied quietly.

I looked up at him, wondering how the hell I had gotten so lucky.

"And," he continued. "We both know that I'll always be there to protect you Nova. Always."

I smirked at his choice of words. He knew that I was in love with the Harry Potter books, and he knew that was my favorite part; when Snape admitted to Dumbledore that he had always been in love with Lily. So bite me, I'm a romantic at heart.

"I don't deserve you guys," I said, closing my eyes and snuggling deeper into his arms. I fell asleep to the sound of the rain on the window and Phil's breathing.

**PHIL'S POV**

She had always been having these dreams. I knew about her past, and I never thought it was anyone's business when I was asked about it. She trusted me enough to tell me, and that was more than enough for me.

Nova had always been such a sweet girl, even if she did avoid most people in the company. She'd been wrestling since she was seventeen, and she was a damn good wrestler too. She even gave me a run for my money on the occasion that we sparred. She was pretty feisty when she wanted to be though, hardheaded too.

"I don't deserve you guys," she whispered, me almost not hearing it. I waited until her breathing slowed and was steady before I replied.

"You deserve the world Nova," I whispered almost silently, holding the girl I knew was going to break me sooner or later.

**NOVA'S POV**

It had been only three days since the ankle incident happened, and I was going stir crazy.

Both Phil and Kofi took it upon themselves to make my life as boring as possible. Yeah, they let me go to the gym to work out, but god forbid I so much as move without them telling me to be careful.

I knew they were just trying to help, but after the second day of being babied, I said screw it and didn't return to the gym. I just stayed on the bus, regrettably eating tons of ice cream, watching weird horror movies, and reading horrible comics that Phil seemed to be in love with.

With us having no show to do tonight, the boys decided to have a movie night. Big surprise.

"Do you want me to go buy some sweets and stuff?" I asked Phil as he was going through the clothes on the floor of the back bedroom where he slept, looking for some cash.

"Nope. You're supposed to stay off the foot remember?" he asked, checking a pair of jeans for his wallet.

"Oh come on! I'm dying to get out of here. Phil you know I can't stand being cooped up like a damned chicken!"

"So you want to spread your wings a little then?" he asked, looking towards me with a cheeky smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you just call me a chicken?"

He raised his hands in defeat. "You said it, not me."

"Please can I go Phil? I'll even sit in one of those old grandma carts and stay off my foot."

"And have you running me and possibly innocent bystanders over? I think not."

"Phillip Jack Brooks."

He winced. I knew it'd get his attention.

"Fine," he relented. I squealed with delight and hopped up and down on my good foot.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said, hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said, laughing. "You have exactly five minutes to get dressed before I leave your midget-ass here."

I was so happy I was getting some yard time, I didn't even care that he called me a midget. I hopped out of his room and into the bunker room. I lifted my mattress and dug my suitcase from the hidey-hole. After discovering that half my good clothing needed washing, I just stuck with my pajamas.

I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and put my Jack Skellington hoodie on, along with my duckie slippers. I hobbled off the bus to where Phil was talking to Kofi in front of the bus.

The two stopped talking and looked at me.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" Kofi asked.

I shrugged. "It's not like we're going to the club or something."

"If you ruin my reputation because you're wearing pajama pants with ninja-cows on them and duck slippers, I'm going to kill you," Phil said, humor in his voice.

I stuck my tongue out at him and hop/leaped on Kofi's back. We were walking to the grocery store around the corner from the hotel parking lot since it was pretty pointless to get a rental.

We got inside the store and the door greeter gave us weird looks, which only made me laugh hysterically. Phil found one of the funny little scooters and Kofi plopped me down in it.

I frowned, looking at the little handle. It was black and had a basket in the front. I'm not exactly supposed to be in these for another, eh, fifty years, so I wasn't happy.

"Do I have to?" I asked Phil.

"You agreed. You can't take it back," he said, getting one of the little hand baskets.

"Ugh," I complained, twisting the handle forward, causing the scooter to leap forward.

I rode around a little, and after deciding that I had the jest of things, it was actually pretty fun. I followed Kofi down several isles, letting him throw things into the basket. Then I got bored and decided to do some exploring.

I putt-putted around until I found the candy isle. My first thought: Oh hell yes.

I rolled down the isle, pulling random crap off of the shelves and chucking it in the basket. I wasn't paying attention, mainly because something chocolatey had caught my eye, and I ended up running into someone.

"Son of a bitch! That was my foot you just ran over!"

I looked up to see none other than the Viper, Randy Orton standing there, glaring at me.

"Well you shouldn't have been in my way then," I retorted, twisting the handle of the cart backwards and pulling a u-turn.

"You come back here you little twerp. I demand an apology!" he almost hissed behind me. Heh. Viper…hissed. Heh….ugh. Never mind.

"Well I hope you can pull one out of your ass because that's all your getting from me," I fired back, over my shoulder.

"Nova, I told you to stay with Ko-" Phil said, but he stopped talking once he noticed who was behind me.

"What's going on here Randal?" Phil asked, slipping into Punk mode. I could hear it in his voice. Don't get me wrong, he was a prick anyways, but when it came to people he didn't like, Phil turned into a complete asshole.

"I was just fixing to listen to Nova apologize for running me over," Randy said, cutting his eyes at me.

I snorted. "You're gonna be waiting a hella time then."

"There's your answer Randal," Phil said coldly. "Let's go Nova."

I gladly followed him around the isles and up to the front for check out. I looked around, sort of bored while the cashier was scanning our mountain of food. I saw Randy staring at me, a cool look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Phil. "What a creep," I mumbled to him.

Phil half-smiled. Oh god, be still my heart. "I can't leave you alone for two seconds and you find trouble, can I?"

I poked him in his side and he just laughed at me.

* * *

**Read and Review people! I will luff you foreveaaaaa! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I know you've probably been impatiently waiting. I'm actually being told to hurry up as I write this by one of my readers that I go to school with. So HERE ANNIE! GAHH. lol.  
Happy Reading! XOXO- Erika**

* * *

It was Monday night, and I was in the back watching the monitors as Phil's match with Mark Henry went on. I winced as Mark Henry kicked Phil hard in the stomach and Phil fell over, gasping for air.

These were the type of matches that made me really nervous, especially when Phil was involved. I knew Phil would be almost ruthless against his opponent, and with Mark Henry, he would have to be.

I watched as Mark hit really hard across the back with a chair and I dug my nails into my palms. This wasn't supposed to go on this long, and Phil was set to win anyways, but I couldn't help it.

"Take it easy there Nova," I heard someone tell me. I looked over beside me and saw Glenn Jacobs, or Kane, looking over at me.

"Oh shut up Glenn," I grumbled. "Stupid babysitter."

Yes, before his match, Phil had gotten me into the back near catering and gotten the nearest guy to watch me while his match was going on. Since Kofi had a match later on tonight, he couldn't do the babysitting. So here I was, stuck sitting here with a six-foot something huge guy in a mask with eye makeup watching me like a five year old.

I watched the match go on, and Phil finally winning. Something tells me that he wasn't exactly supposed to jump off the top rope with a chair and hit Mark Henry with a chair to his head, but winning is winning I guess.

I jumped out of the chair and hopped out of the room on one foot. I had gotten quite good at this, and I don't think that Glenn was anticipating it because I heard him yelling after me and soon, I heard his boots behind me as I traveled down the hall to the gorilla.

I waited behind the curtain for Phil, but stopped bouncing up and down when I heard Jericho's voice. I realized he was on the titantron and I stood there.

"I woulda carried you ya know," Glenn said behind me, slightly huffing from the unplanned work out.

"SHUSH!" I said to him, trying to listen to what Phil was saying to him. He was saying something about in front of his home crowd and street fighting.

I hit Glenn in the chest behind me. "Way to go loser, you made me miss what happened."

"Who in the blue hell are you calling a loser?" he asked, a low growl in his voice. I just rolled my eyes and tried to listen more. I gave up and sat on a nearby speaker next to the sound tech guy and waited until Phil came through the curtain.

I didn't have to wait that long because he came through not five minutes after I sat down, drenched in sweat and a sadistic smile on his face. He noticed me and his face sort of dropped, not much though.

"Aren't you supposed to be in catering where I left you?" he asked, coming over and standing by me.

"Hey, I didn't put any pressure on it, and don't go blaming Glenn either."

He smirked. "Did ya hear?"

"I would've, but I hobbled here as soon as the match was over, and big mouth wouldn't be quiet long enough for me to listen," I said, nodding my head towards Glenn.

I heard a gasp and looked towards the techie, who was staring, wide eyed at me. I looked over at Glenn, only to see him glaring at me.

"Thanks for watching the pain in the ass Glenn," Phil interjected before I could say something along the lines of what a true smartass would say.

"She wasn't really a problem until the match was over anyways," he said shrugging, and without another word, stalked away.

Phil turned back to me. "Why do you have to be such a pain?"

I smirked in true Punk fashion. "Because I can. Great match by the way," I said, hopping down.

"Thanks Shortie," he said, throwing his belt at me. I caught it with a loud "OOF". Which was completely understandable, because that thing was like thirty-five pounds in the least.

"Unnecessary," I grumbled.

He laughed at me. "Come on, Nov. Get on my back so I can take you back to the locker room with me."

"No, absolutely not."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're a giant sweat-monkey right now."

"Sweat monkey?"

"Yep," I said, limping down the hallway towards his locker room. We finally got there, and much to my dismay, of all freakin' people, Randy Orton was there, waiting by the door.

"What the fuck?" Phil snarled under his breath.

"Oh calm down," I said quietly.

We reached the door and Randy had been watching me the whole time.

"What are you doing here _Randal_?" Phil said, his eyes narrowed.

"I need to speak with Nova," Randy replied, cutting his eyes towards me and back again.

"You can when you drop dead Freak. Now move," I said, attempting and failing to shove him out of the way.

"Nova, please."

I stopped and rolled my eyes. I turned to him and crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"I'd rather do it in private," he said.

"Nope. Sorry BUD. No can do. There's nothing you can't say in front of him," I said, pointing to a seething Phil.

I noticed Phil was almost shaking with anger and I moved to stand in front of him, putting my back against his chest, praying he would calm down before it got bloody.

Randy sighed. "I just wanted to apologize about the store thing. I had no right to blow up on you like that. I was just having a bad day, and you just gave me a reason to do it."

My jaw went slack. I felt Phil tense up even more behind me. "Um, thanks, I guess. Can you move now?"

Randy pierced his lips but nodded. "I'll see you around then?"

"Doubt it," I said, pulling Phil by his wrists into the room. I shut the door behind us and flopped down on the leather sofa.

"Wanna explain all that to me?" he said, grabbing an ice pack from the mini-freezer.

"I had no clue that was going down, Phil, so please for the love of god don't start griping at me," I said, covering my face with my arm.

"Fine," he said simply. And he and I knew perfectly well that it wasn't, but the conversation would be dropped…for now. "I'm gonna go shower and then we can go to the bus okay?"

I nodded and listened to Phil unlace his boots and go into the bathroom. The water turned on, and I tried like hell not to picture what his ass would look like when he was getting into the shower. I failed…miserably.

I groaned and rolled off the couch, crawling over to Kofi's gym bag to get my iPod out of it. As soon as Betterman by Pearl Jam was blaring through the earbuds, I sat in the floor, leaning my back against the couch and decided to close my eyes for a bit.

All too soon, I felt a foot kick my good one and I opened my eyes. Phil was staring at me with an amused look on his face. I took one earbud out and looked at him pointedly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. You know, you could give Eddie Vedder a run for his money any day," he said, picking up his back and offering me a hand up.

I took it and pulled myself to my feet. "Yeah right."

"For real, I've told you before and I'm telling you now," he said, turning towards the door. "You can really sing."

Sort of embarrassed, I just mumbled a thank you and we headed out of the room. Once we were in catering, Phil threw down his bag beside the door and we went to go find chairs in the corner of the room where we could watch Kofi's match and not be bothered.

Nobody even attempted to really talk to us anymore anyway. We always either ignored them completely, or acted like total jerks until they went away. There was really no point in trying to make friends with someone you might not see the next day due to an injury or being fired for whatever reason anyways. Kofi had a good match, but ended up tapping out to the LeBell Lock, or as that idiot Bryan Danielson aka Danial Bryan calls it "The YES Lock." I swear I wanna kill that kid sometimes…

We waited and met a showered Kofi back on the bus and were off to the next city.

"Jericho is a total idiot if he thinks he's going to win the Chicago Street Match against you," I yawned, sitting back into the couch.

"The writers haven't said anything about who's winning yet, so I'm just planning on beating his face in," remarked Phil, sipping on his Pepsi and flipping through yet another comic book.

"Well I can't wait to see it," I said, dipping my spoon into my mint-chocolate chip ice cream carton. No matter how much Phil insisted it was horrible for my health, he always managed to get me my favorite ice cream. Usually, I'd eat the whole carton in two nights, and another would magically appear in the freezer, no matter where we were. Phil may be a total jerk when he wants, but I know he's really sweet when he wants to be.

"Will you to shut up so I can get some sleep?" Kofi yelled from the bunkers.

I grinned at Phil. "Do you want us to start singing Kum Bah Ya again?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!"

"Alright then. Put on your headphones and shut up," Phil fired back, trying not to laugh.

Phil got up from his chair and sat by me on the couch. "So you gonna stay up with me tonight?"

Phil had suffered many years of sleep insomnia, and it wasn't getting any better. Ever since we had wrestled together in ROH I had stayed up with him after a match most of the time, other times, I had just fallen asleep beside him while he read to me from his favorite comic at the time.

"Sure," I said, taking my earphones out.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" he asked me, getting up and squatting beside the DVD cabinet.

"Um, how about Underworld or something?"

"Again?"

I shrugged, not that he could see. "I love that movie."

He sighed dramatically. "Underworld it is then."

He sat back beside me once he had popped the movie in the player. We sat there and did our usual commentary thing; whether it be making fun of the special effects, or claiming what we would've done in a situation. I ended up falling asleep against his shoulder, yet again about halfway though the film.

* * *

**Read and Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people. Due to issues with my overbearing father, it may take up to three days inbetween my updates on my story. He's hounding me on my grades and blaming it on the storywriting, which is total crap...but whatever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was more of a filler than anything. Give me some ideas if you want, and I'll try to slip it into the story some how.  
HAPPY READING! XOXO-Erika**

* * *

It was Wednesday, and I had been cleared by Garrett to wrestle, as long as I took it easy. Psh. Right. Like that was going to happen.

I had gone on the usual morning jog, Phil teasing me the whole way. I was huffing a little, and I guess I shouldn't have eaten all of the sweets while I couldn't work out all the way.

I ignored the loveable jerk and listened to the beat of the music jogging to it. We arrived back at the hotel around thirty minutes later, and I grabbed my clothes from my suitcase and quickly jumped in the shower.

Once my hair smelled like rosemary and mint instead of disgusting sweat, I got dressed and grabbed the bag that had my ring gear in it.

I walked out of the room and made my way to the small arena that we were having a house show in.

I entered through the back where the rest of the wrestlers came in and headed for Phil's locker room. Ever since I came to the WWE, Phil, Kofi, and I had always shared a locker room. Usually I just went into the bathroom to change my clothes, and laced up my boots when I got out.

I opened the door, only to find that my daydream of seeing Phil bare-assed naked came true. "OH GOD!" I said, slapping my hand over my eyes.

I heard him chuckling. "It's not as if I have something you haven't seen before, Sweets."

"Oh shut up Phil," I grumbled, feeling my way around for the couch. I found it, dropped my bag, and smushed my face into the cushions."

"What's wrong Nova? Don't like what you saw?"

Oh boy did I. Don't get me wrong, I only saw the back goods, since he was facing the bathroom, but damn did that man have one hell of an ass on him.

"Mesh ie thid," I said from the couch.

"What was that?" he asked, humor in his tone.

"Nothing," I said more clearly, hoping like hell he didn't understand that I just said 'yes I did'. "Are you dressed yet?"

"You can look now," he said. I turned my head to see him sitting in a chair, putting on his boots and kneepads.

"Thank god," I muttered, hoping that he would hear me. I was only saying it for his benefit, but I knew what I meant.

"So who are you up against tonight?" he asked me as I came out of the bathroom barefoot with my cargos and a lime green tank top on.

"Um, not really sure. I think I'm facing Maxine," I told him, sitting down on the couch beside him. Maxine was new to wrestling, so I had no doubt that I was going to beat her. She came in from the NXT show, and from what I had seen; she had a ways to go if she wanted this to be a full time career. I looked at the clock.

"Ugh, I'm going to be late," I groaned, trying to hurry.

"Here," Phil said, lifting my leg onto his lap.

"What the hell?" I asked, eyeing him as I knotted up the laces on my right foot.

"I'm going to help you, now hold still," he laughed, tickling me behind my knee. I squirmed for a second more before hitting him and then let him tie my shoe.

"Wait a sec, who's gonna help you wrap your elbow if I'm gone?" I asked him, hopping up.

He snorted. "My match is last on the card tonight, so I'm pretty sure you'll have time to wrap me up."

As if I weren't already late, my brain went into overdrive and took way too much context out of that sentence and switched it around a little. I stared at him for a second, and he stared back, obviously wondering what I was thinking.

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks growing hot and I ran-limped outside before he could say another word. I raced to the halls until I found the gorilla position.

"You're late Nova," Garrett said, in a highly annoyed tone. He was one of the on-hand medics that stayed behind the curtain, in case something -EXIBIT A: my situation- ever happened.

"Oh calm down," I said, hyping myself up.

"How's your foot? Are you good?" he asked me, watching the monitor to make sure the wrestlers were okay.

"I'm good Garrett, stop hounding me."

He ignored that statement completely. "Take it easy this match around alright?"

I snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

The current match was over and Jay Reso, aka Christian came through the curtain. He sent a nod of acknowledgement my way, and went on about his business. This was normal for me. I had ignored as many people as possible throughout my career, but I was one of the best wrestlers in the company, so most people at least had some respect for me, and vice versa.

About two minutes later, none other than Randy freakin' Orton came through the curtain, wearing a grin. His eyes spotted me and he walked over. Here we go.

"You up next?" he asked.

"No, I'm just standing here for my health," I retorted.

He smirked. "Well good luck."

"Luck is for losers," I said, putting my hair up.

He chuckled. "You hang with Punk way too much."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that he's a bad influence."

"And you're not?"

He frowned at this. "I could ask you the same question you asked me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Go play with your little ringrats Randy. Leave me alone." I turned towards the curtains. His music finally cut off and I counted in my head to ten before my music started.

_Oh, make me over  
I'm all I wanna be  
A walking study  
In demonology_

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you really made it  
Hey, so glad you could make it now

I walked out on the ramp and did my signature move, consisting of looking out at the crowd, and doing a couple of back-handsprings down the ramp and landed right before the ring. I smiled to the crowd as I jogged up the steps. I ducked under the ropes and got onto the nearest turnbuckle and looked back at the crowd. I smiled as tons of camera flashes and chants of my name. I was finally back in my element.

**PHIL POV **

I watched her on the monitor. She was smiling, and absolutely fucking beautiful. She was back in action, where she wanted to be.

Nova was always good at wrestling. For a twenty-three year old woman, she was damn good. I heard about her before she was in Ring of Honor. One minute, everything was normal, the next, her name was spreading through the locker rooms like wildfire. Tall tales of a teenaged girl, jumping from top ropes, participating in ladder matches, even street fight matches with grown men twice were size were being told about her.

I was certainly amazed when I met the little spitfire. I remember actually, well literally running into her in one of the halls of a small arena we were in. I was beyond late for filming a promo, and I accidently knocked her straight on her ass.

"Oh god," I said, turning around. "Are you okay?"

I tried helping her up, but she just slapped my hands away.

"I would be okay if some asshole wouldn't knock me over," she spat, getting to her feet.

I chuckled. "Well, if you weren't in my way, this wouldn't have happened."

""YOUR WAY?" she practically yelled. "I'm just an innocent bystander you Neanderthal!"

I grinned. I kind of liked her snappy attitude. It was a nice change from the princesses that prance around here. "Me Phil," I said, imitating Tarzan.

She laughed. It was a sweet laugh, compared to the snarky attitude she had not three seconds ago. "Me Nova," she said, smiling.

I decided right then that I wanted to keep that smile on her face. "Well Nova, I guess I'll see you around," I told her, making my way down the hall.

"Bye then," I heard her say softly.

We ran into each other again, just not as literally, and we became instant friends. We liked the same…everything practically. What was even better was we had the same jobs, which was and still is a total bonus. It almost killed me leaving her to go to the WWE. If it wasn't for her convincing, then I probably wouldn't have taken the job.

It really wasn't until after I had gone to the WWE and had a horrible ending relationship that I discovered that I really had feelings for Nova.

While I was in the relationship, I found myself comparing Candace to Nova. I knew it was wrong, but I really couldn't help myself.

You really couldn't imagine how ecstatic I was when Nova called me and said she got a contract.

My mind came back to the present as I watched her german-suplex Maxine before she climbed onto the top turnbuckle.

"God damn it!" Garrett exclaimed next to me. "I told her to take it easy!"

I almost laughed at the man. "You really expected her to listen?" I asked as she did a rather graceful backwards flip/dive thing onto Maxine. I saw her wince in pain before she took the cover. The ref counted to three and signaled for the bell.

Nova was grinning like the Cheshire Cat as she did her victory-turn buckle poses. She finally came through the curtain and noticed me. She was still smiling over her victory as she walked over and held out her hand.

Not knowing what exactly she wanted, I high-fived her. She face palmed herself, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Give me the tape so I can wrap you up," she said, mocking annoyance.

I grinned at her. "Why didn't you just say so?"

**NOVA POV**

I rolled my eyes and took the med-tape from his hand. I pulled him by his hand over to a nearby speaker and shoved him down.

"Oh Nova, I didn't know you liked it rough," he commented, waggling his eyebrows.

If I weren't used to this sort of teasing, I probably would've been blushing. "Oh yes, so much," I said, keeping a straight face.

I watched his eyes grow wide and started laughing hysterically. Once I calmed down, I started wrapping his elbow up before I slid the elbow pad onto his arm. I wasn't paying so much attention as I wrapped more tape around him as I was the feel of his skin under mine.

I knew my heart was beating a million miles per second, but I hid it; I kept my emotions from my face.

I felt him watching me, but I said nothing. I wrapped his hands too. I took the Sharpie that he was holding from his hand and took the cap off with my teeth. I drew large and thick red X's on his hands and re-capped the marker.

I patted his shoulder when I was done. "Go kick some ass, yeah?" I said, a small smile on my face.

His hazel eyes twinkled as he said, "Always."

I waited in the locker room, and waited for Kofi and Phil. I had already showered and redressed, and was listening to my iPod.

I had no clue in hell what I was going to do about the Phil situation. I had nearly had a heart attack as he winked at me before he stalked off , doing whatever Phil did right before his matches.

I was so deep into my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that Kofi came into the room. I jerked out of my trance when he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What I wanna know," he said after he laughed at my expression. "Is what's so interesting in that wall."

"Oh shut up," I said, blushing and throwing a towel at his head.

"No need to get violent!"

"Go take a shower so we can go."

He was quiet and he stared at me for a second. "He really likes you ya know."

"Oh whatever, st-what did you just say?" I demanded.

He grinned. "Oh, nothing." He ran into the bathroom and locked the door before I could respond.

I growled, highly irritated. "ASSWIPE!" I yelled. I heard him laughing as the water turned on.

"Who's an asswipe?" Phil asked, walking into the room.

"Kofi."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I almost panicked. "That's between me and him."

"LIAR!" we both heard from the bathroom.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at him.

I looked back at Phil and he had a curious look on his face. "So it has to do with me?"

"Nope," I said easily, even know we both knew I was lying.

"Hm," he said, scratching his chin. Oh crap. Not good. Believe me, I know. "I will figure it out ya know."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes for good measure. But inside, I was praying to whomever was listening that he wouldn't.

* * *

**Read&Review! It motivates me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY PEOPLE! Whattya know, two chapters in one day :D What a treat. Anyways, I know this is kinda short, but it has A LOT to do with the plotline, so be sure to read it. BTW, it does have some rather, er, horrible things in it, but it has to do with Nova's past, so please don't threaten to burn me at the stake for this, or anything of that nature.  
Happy...well...not so happy reading...XOXO- Erika**

* * *

The next day, I woke up on the bus, tired and slightly sore from last night's activities. So maybe Garrett was right. I did need to take it easy. I pulled on some pajama pants and a tanktop since I decided to sleep in my underwear and bra last night and I stumbled from the bunker room and into the small dining area.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Kofi said, handing me a can of soda.

"Meh," I said simply. I sat down on the bench-seat next to Phil, who almost looked dead.

"No sleep last night?" I asked softly.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said, turning his face towards me. His eyes had horrible dark bags under them and his eyes were bloodshot.

"There's no need to be pissy about it," I snapped back at him.

He sighed and put his head back down on the table.

"What's eatin' you?" I asked after a couple minutes of complete silence. I sipped my Mountain Dew, thanking the inventor for putting so much caffine in it.

He rolled his head towards me and our eyes met. "Think for me Nova, what town are we in right now?"

Confused, I looked out the side window. The surrounding buildings looked familiar, but I had been A LOT of places in the past two years. Then it clicked.

"No, no, no nonono. I can't- I-I- no," I whimpered, begging for the memories that were flooding back to stop. I hadn't realized it, but I had stood up and was backing up towards the back of the bus.

Memories instantly started coming to the forefront of my brain, memories that I had tried desperately to lock away.

I dropped to the ground, my arms around my knees. I felt arms circle around me, but I struggled against them like my life depended on it.

_"Mommy, its cold," I complained, shivering in the wind._

_ "Mommy's trying baby, calm down," she replied her voice raspy and laced irritation._

_ My mom and I were standing in the snow late one night, a streetlight our only light. We were waiting for some guy named Corey. _

_ I was shivering rapidly, my cheeks pink from the attacking wind. A six year old shouldn't be out in the cold like this. _

_ I watched as a black car pulled up beside us._

_ "Stay here," Mommy told me, and I nodded my head._

_ I watched as my mother walked up to the car and the window rolled down. There was a man in the back passenger seat and he was shaking his head to whatever my mother had said. I couldn't hear, mainly because the wind was howling around and echoing between the buildings. _

_ The usually busy street was deserted on account of the snow. I shivered even more as a gust of wind hit me with full force yet again._

_ "Mommy, hurry! It's cold!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me over the wind._

_ Her head whipped around and faced me. She looked at me with a funny face before turning around and saying something to the man. _

_ He looked over at me with cold eyes when my mother moved aside from his sight. He stared at me for a second before he nodded and said something to my mother. _

_ She nodded vigorously at the man and started walking hurriedly towards me, holding her arms out._

_ "Come on Nova, there's someone I want you to meet."_

_ A little unsure of my mother's new attitude, I said nothing. She picked me up and quickly carried me over to the now opened door of the car. I peeked inside and noticed the same man my mother had been talking to had scooted ove._

_ "Get in the car Honeybee," Mommy told me. I did as she asked. "You're going on a little vacation Nova."_

_ "Are you coming Mommy?" I asked, a little perkier now. I knew a vacation was where someone went away for a while but came back. _

_ "No baby girl, but I'll see you real soon though, okay?" she said, pulling my hood back over my head. "Nova, this is Brandon. He's going to take you home for a little while, and then he'll bring you back to me okay?"_

_ I looked over at this man sitting beside me. He was kind of young, kind of like Daddy, but just a little older. He had tan skin and he looked sort of like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. He smiled at me, but I knew he was pretending to be nice. He was dressed really nice, like he was about to go to church or something._

_ "Are you sure you can't come with me Mommy?" I asked, looking back up at her. _

_ "You'll come back to me, I promise," she said, sniffling._

_ "Okkkaaay," I said, drawling it out. "I love you Mommy."_

_ "I love you too Sugar."_

_ She shut the door and waved at me. I smiled at her and waved back. The car took off and soon we were driving through Portland. _

_ "Where are we going?" I asked, tired of looking through the window._

_ "Shut up you little brat," the man beside me said, taking off his gloves. He pulled me closer to him. _

_ I didn't like this man. He smelled like stinky cologne that the old guys in church would wear, only waay too much. _

_ "Come on sweetie, it'll be okay," he said, taking off my jacket. He put his fingers on my tummy, rubbing up and down._

_ "Please stop it," I said, frowning at him. _

_ He didn't pay any attention, just kept rubbing. I tried to shove him off, but he just held me back with the other hand. Then he slipped his fingers under my pants and my panties, touching me. _

_ "Stop it! I don't like that," I said, scratching his arm. He removed his hand, only to slap me backwards, causing me to hit the window. _

_ "You will do as I say you little bitch, especially since your slut of a mother already got the pills she wanted so badly."_

_ I whimpered slightly, tears running down my face as I glared at the man. I wished Daddy was here to beat this man up. But he wasn't. Mommy said that he wasn't able to come back from his vacation._

"Nova, Nova baby listen to me, I won't let him hurt you. I won't let any of them ever hurt you again," someone said in my ear. I was being rocked back and forth.

I blinked my eyes and the man my mother called Brandon was gone. All I saw was the black door in front of me. Someone's arms were around me. I looked down and realized it was Phil's. I almost instantly relaxed. I was safe. He couldn't hurt me.

"There we go. It's okay hun, nobody's going to hurt you Nova. I won't let them. I promise you," he said into my ear.

I sunk backwards against his chest and sobbed. Facing my past was the last thing I needed to do. I hadn't been to Portland, Oregon since I ran away from home when I was seventeen to go to Pennsylvania, where I found an independent wrestling company that trained me, and from there, I had never looked back.

Phil sat there, holding me as the tears ran down my face. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face into his chest.

"It's okay Nova. You're going to be fine, I won't let anything happen," Phil said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Read&Review people! Seriously, because if I don't get more positive feedback, I may do something extreme...like stop writing this story. O_O**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I absolutely freakin' LOVED all the feedback I got back for the last two chapters! AHH! I loved waking up to find that I had 17 emails from review and favorite/story adding alone. But can we do it again? o.O I CHALLENGE YOU TO IT! Mwhahaha. Oh Jebus, I'm so selfish. lol. I know this is sorta short, but it's better than nothing right? Btw, excuse some of the language, but I had to bring out the personality of a certain character. **

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, don't own anything that relates to the WWE. Yes that includes CM Punk, Kofi, or anything else. But hey, my birthday's in like a week, maybe I can have Phil for my birthday... Oh the things I would do with that man.. -_-  
**

* * *

I had been antsy all day. I had cowered in the bus almost all day, refusing to come out until right before the show. When I did come out, it was an hour until showtime. Phil wouldn't leave my side, so I pretty much had no choice in going to the taping of his promo.

I stood off to the side as Josh Mathews, an interview-reporter guy, talked to Phil about Chris Irvine…aka Chris Jericho. I watched Phil pick up the "gift basket" of liquor bottles and blabbered something, and kicked Josh out of the room.

The director yelled cut and they moved onto the scene where Chris caught Phil "drinking. Apparently, the director was adamant about wanting to make it look like Phil was really drinking, so we actually had to put some kind of liquid in the cup.

"There is no way in hell I'm drinking that shit," Phil said, frowning at the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table.

For the first time all day, I laughed. "Calm down Kujo. We'll just put Coke or something in the cup."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Make it Pepsi and you gotta deal," he said, causing me to roll my eyes.

WE got done filming and left for catering. Phil walked closely to me, almost like a cute little…well not little…but like a cute guard-dog. Whenever fans would walk up to ask for autographs or pictures, he would tense up and look at me questioningly. I nodded. I loved my fans, and my past wasn't any reason to deny them.

I had my match with Tamina, me being the victor this time.

Kofi and I were in the parking lot, heading as quickly as possible for the bus when I heard one of the voices that had haunted me for the past seven years.

"Hey girl, don't go rushing off, don't you want to say hello to Daddy-dearest?"

I froze in mid-step, fear rippling through me. I looked to my right, seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hold back tears.

"I just came to see my baby girl do what she does best," Kevin said, slurring his words. He stepped out of the shadows of an old van and into the secutity lights.

It finally clicking who this was in Kofi's head, he stood in front of me. "Hey man, I think you need to move around."

Kevin cocked his head. "What are you going to do if I don't, Boy?"

"Leave him out of this Kevin," I spoke up.

"Don't go defending this nigger Nova!" he yelled. "I thought I taught you better than that. Seems like you need a little remindin'," he said, stomping his way over towards us.

Kofi immediately dropped his bags and stepped forward. "Dude, seriously leave her alone. The last thing I wanna do is fight you right now man," he said.

Kevin straight up laid him out with one blow to the side of his head.

He turned his attention towards me, sneering under his breath.

Instincts kicked in when he grabbed my wrist, and I punched him in his nose. Instantly, blood started gushing from the affected area and he looked at me.

"That was your second mistake you little bitch!" he cried, and he reached for me. I turned around and started blindly running for the doors to the arena. I felt my feet hitting the pavement of the parking lot hard as I tried putting distance between him and myself, but failing miserably.

Rough arms constricted around my waist and I was slammed into the ground. It completely knocked the wind straight out of me, sending a ridiculously sharp pain to the back of my head.

I felt hit after hit on my face as Kevin put his weight down on his knee that was holding down my chest so I couldn't get away.

I felt like dying. My face grew numb, and I couldn't move my arms, mainly because he had pinned them to my sides. There was only pressure as he hit me again and again and again.

Suddenly, the pressure stopped. The weight of his body was no longer on my chest. My eyes had been closed when he was beating me, so I opened them and looked to the left of me.

I saw a familiar form on the ground, and seemingly beating the life out of my stepfather. When thoughts were finally able to process in my muddled head, I got to my feet and ran over to Phil, who was yelling at Kevin in between blows to his face.

I put my hand on his shoulder, testing waters. The last thing I needed was for Phil to accidently turn on me. He slowed, but kept hitting Kevin.

I wrapped my arms around his torso from behind, trying like hell to pull him off, before he ended up killing someone. When that didn't work, I tried my last resort.

I leaned down close to his ear. "Phil, listen to me. It's Nova. You have to stop. You're going to kill him. Please Phil, do it for me."

He slowed down even more, but he kept on punching him.

By now, there was blood everywhere. It was all over me, Phil, Kevin, the ground, you name it, it was covered. I knew I had to pull out the big guns.

"Phil, listen. If you love me, in any form, you have to stop this. Right now Phil. You have to stop hitting him."

To my surprise, he actually did. His head was hanging low, and I saw that his hands were shaking like a leaf. His breathing was ragged, almost to the point where it was scaring me.

I lifted us both from the ground and sat Phil nearby about five feet from the bleeding body of Kevin. I wasn't expecting it, but Phil pulled me to the ground with him, putting me in his lap.

His livid eyes and wild eyes roamed my face, his hands gently cupping my face. "Look at me," he said.

I looked from my hands to his eyes. God they were gorgeous. Wait, not the time to be thinking about this.

"I'm so sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around my torso, bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried like hell not to burst out crying. I put my head on his shoulder, finally realizing that I was safe.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry," was all I heard right before I blacked out.

* * *

**Read&Review PEOPLE! I love it when you do! Plus it motivates me like no other!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello peoples! I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I just needed a little break, therefore this story wasn't the only one that got put on haiatus for about a week and a half. lol! I hope you forgive me and enjoy!  
HAPPY READING! XOXO-Erika**

* * *

"Has she contacted him within the past few weeks maybe?" a voice asked. That was the first thing I heard when I regained some sort of consciousness.

"Not that I know of. She actually despises the man," Phil said. I felt a pressure on my hand, as if someone was holding it.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a hospital bed, and Phil, Kofi, and Vince McMahon himself were watching me.

"Hey sunshine, you're finally awake," Kofi said, smiling from the chair he was sitting at.

"Hey," I said, my voice scratchy.

"Thank god you're awake. I thought I was gonna live here in the hospital," Phil said beside me, squeezing my hand. He had been the one doing that holding? Hm.

"How ya feeling Sporto?" Vince asked me. He was looking very business like as always.

"As best as I can in a damn hospital, sir," I said, smiling a little at him.

He laughed. "I don't particularly like these places either. But lets get down to business."

I looked over at Phil questioningly. He honestly looked like crap. The bags under his eyes were no surprise, but his hair was disheveled, and he looked like he had been sleeping in his clothes for days.

"How long have I been here?" I asked quietly.

"Roughly four days," Phil answered.

I scowled. "And your stubborn ass hasn't left have you?"

I got laughs from both Vince and Kofi, while Phil just smirked. "You know it."

I rolled my eyes. "You were saying Vince?"

"I'm giving both of you a couple of weeks off. Since you don't have any serious family that'll take care of you, I'm ordering in the next best thing," Vince managed after he stopped chuckling.

My jaw dropped. This was the last thing I wanted. "I can take care of myself."

"Not with two broken ribs and a fractured collarbone," Phil growled at me.

"So, Phil here is going to watch over you," Vince said. "You do have paid leave too."

I sighed, causing me to wince from the pain that came from my chest.

"Fine," I said. "But we're going to your house."

He grinned. "I counted on you saying that."

Well I regret those words now. I was now sitting on the leather sofa in Phil's condo in Chicago, arguing with Scott, or Colt Cabana, about which movie to watch.

I had stayed in the hospital for three more days before the doctors let me out of that hellhole. We ended up driving from Portland to Chicago, since I didn't feel like facing a crowd at the airport. Everyone, and I mean everyone knew about what happened. They didn't know the dirty details, but that didn't stop them from asking as I was unwillingly wheeled from the hospital to the rental that Phil had gotten us for the long drive.

We arrived in Chicago late in the night and Phil called Scott from the car, telling him to come down and help us with our bags. We had waited a few minutes before he buzzed us in and he came trudging down the stairs.

"So this is the little beauty that Phil always talks about?" he said. I blushed. He was actually kind of good looking, and the fact that he was complimenting me in such a horrid state was kind of nice.

"Back off there Casanova," Phil said, throwing our bags at him with a loud thud.

"Nova, this is Scott, or Colt, whatever you choose to call him, he doesn't care," Phil introduced as we walked over to the elevator.

"As long as it's not Asswipe, or Buttmunch, or something like that," Scott retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Where do I sleep?" I asked. I was beyond exhausted.

Phil smiled at me and told me to follow him to my room.

So now, I was sitting here, debating on whether or not we should watch The Dark Knight, or Dracula.

Phil had gone out to get Chinese food, and left us by ourselves. I quickly learned that Scott was a jokester, and could hardly ever be taken seriously.

"I say we watch the Dark Knight," he pouted, poking his lip out.

"Dracula is way better," I argued, unwilling like hell to even think about giving up.

"Phil isn't going to agree with you," he said in a sing song voice. I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh really now?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Phil's been my best friend for years. He would so choose me over you, in a heart beat."

I narrowed my eyes at him…

**PHIL POV**

I had just gotten back from Mon Lung, the restaurant, with our food and was walking down the hall when I suddenly heard Scott screaming like a girl. I practically sprinted down the hall, nearly dropping the food in the process.

I almost beat down the door, only to see Scott in the floor, being held in a Crippler Crossface by Nova, who was trying like hell not to laugh.

"Say it Scottie, it's just a couple of words," she cooed at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled, gaining both of their attention.

"Oh thank god," Scottie said, well, mumbled since he was still in the Crossface. "This chick is fucking crazy Phil! Get her off me!"

I tried and failed like hell not to laugh at his pained/terrified expression. I shook my head and tugged Nova from Scott and set her gently back on the couch. I saw her wince as she sat back, holding her ribs.

I scowled at her and turned back to Scott, who looked like he had been in a car wreck.

"What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! We were just arguing over what movie to watch and she suddenly attacked me like a wild banshee!" he exclaimed.

"You lying hoe!" Nova claimed from behind me. "You said Phil would choose you over me anytime. THAT'S what set me off you big jackwagon!"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on. "Both of you just shut up and eat your damn food."

I heard a humph come from the both of them and I gave Nova her sweet and sour chicken.

"So," Scott said after a minute of silent eating. "The Dark Knight or Dracula?"

I thought about it for a second. "Dracula," I said, shoving half of an eggroll in my mouth.

Scott groaned and I noticed Nova had a look of triumph on her face.

**NOVA POV**

Once the movie was over, it was like eleven thirty. I was bone tired and my ribs were killing me.

"Why don't you just take the medicine the doctor gave you? You know it doesn't bother me," Phil pestered. Scottie had already gone to bed, claiming he had an interview with some online reporter in the morning.

"Because, I told you already," I told him, laying my head on his leg. "You rubbed off on me and I can take a little pain. I have suffered worse you know."

I looked over at the television, watching as Jerry outsmarted Tom for the umpteenth time. "Stubbornass," Phil mumbled.

I smirked and continued watching tv. I'm not sure when, but Phil had began playing with my hair and by him doing that, I eventually fell asleep.

**PHIL POV**

I shook my head as she turned and watched the cartoons she insisted on when Dracula was over.

With her head in my lap, it was like the devil himself was cursing me. I eventually had to think of Scott wearing a thong to get the erection threatening to arise to go down.

I knew she was in pain, and it was partially my fault. If I hadn't paraded around in the ring after the show was over, I could've gone out in time and that Kevin asshole would've never laid a finger on her.

Once security and the cops arrived upon the scene, Kevin was taken away in a cruiser, while I stood back and let the paramedics do their job on Nova. I rode with her all the way to the hospital, praying that she was alright. I knew she had been running on adrenaline during the whole fight, and that was the only way she was even able to get up and pull me off the fucker and calm me down.

When that girl was in my arms, all I could think about was killing Kevin for what he had done to her. And I realized I would do it again in a heartbeat.

I absentmindedly ran my fingers through her hair as I processed all of this. I noticed her breathing mellowed out and she was asleep. I didn't mind, especially if I got to see her like this.

Her face was so innocent when she was sleeping. The constant on edge look from her eyes disappeared behind her petal-soft eyelids. She was an angel, sent to me from whatever kind of God there was out there. Whether I deserved her or not was a different story entirely.

She shifted after a few minutes, and then she did something that caught my surprise.

"Phil," she murmured, turning to her side and snuggling her face into my stomach.

I felt a corner of my mouth twitch as I watched her sink back into sleep. I was going to have to tell her sooner or later. But I wasn't sure how. I contemplated this over in my head as I shut my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

* * *

**R&R people! They help me, believe it or not ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! Sorry for the wait. I had to get my thoughts together. Plus with Drum Major tryouts next week, I've been kinda busy. I hope you like this chapter! I re-wrote the damned thing like twice. lol.  
HAPPY READING! XOXO- Erika**

* * *

"Ugh, Nova, do we really have to watch this sappy crap?" Phil whined for the third time in thirty minutes.

"Oh for the love of GOD!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. We had made a small fort in the living room and had a whole movie marathon all night long, since Phil couldn't sleep, and neither could I for that matter.

"Its not like I complained about the last five slashy gorey movies you picked out Phillip," I said, wincing at the pain in my side. It had become almost constant, the pain, and I had gotten kind of used to it, except when it throbbed, like it was doing now.

It had been four painfully long and boring as hell days since I had gotten here. Phil and Scott both teamed up and forbade me from working out at all, which it seemed like it was becoming a pattern in my life.

Kofi had called a few times; mainly to make sure I hadn't gone off the deep end and murdered someone. He had told me several of the rumors that people had started within the company. One of the most recent being that Phil and I had eloped, and we were on our honeymoon. We had both laughed at that, but if Phil had only known how true I actually wanted that little rumor to be true.

"Fine," Phil grumbled, fluffing up the pillow I had thrown at him and stuffed it behind his head.

I grinned at him, pushing the play button on the DVD remote. I settled back into my mountain of pillows on the floor in front of the couch.

"Besides," I said, ignoring the previews. "Both of us know what a real hopeless romantic you are at heart."

He snorted. "Okay, that may be true, but I don't think Ada and Inman of Cold Mountain is going to bring this so called "romantic side" out of me," he said, using finger quotes for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes and watched the movie for the next half an hour.

**PHIL POV**

As we watched Ruby Thews wring a chicken's head, I couldn't help but watch Nova as she basically recited the whole damn movie, word by word.

She was so full of life, and how someone could lay their hand on a woman as beautiful as she was was way beyond me. Just the thought alone pissed me off royally.

**NOVA POV**

I felt him watching me and it completely unnerved me. I did all I could to ignore him, but as much as I DIDN'T want to, I squirmed under his gaze.

As if it couldn't have been timed any better, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," I said jumping up, almost running to the door. I heard him pause the movie and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I ended up hitting my toe on the side of the table beside the door.

I did my best not to yelp in pain, but I did open the door hopping on one foot.

A little nerdy kid in khakis and a sweater-vest was standing there, holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Are you Miss Nova Thomas?" he asked, looking down at the clipbord.

I looked at him warily. "I am."

He thrust the flowers into my hands. "Have a nice day," he said, turning on his heel and walking back down the hall.

I shut the door and carried them into the livingroom, setting them on th table.

"What the hell?" I heard Phil say.

The flowers themselves were absolutely stunning. Dozens of roses and lilies were packed into a beautiful stained glass vase. There was a medium sized envelope on top of it all and I snatched it up, tearing through the paper.

I hadn't realized Phil had snuck his way behind me until he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Those are nice," he said. "Who're they from?"

"I don't know," I told him. I took out the little card and read it.

_ Nova,_

_ You're a hard woman to track down. I hope these brighten your day a bit. Something beautiful for the beautiful._

_ Your friend,_

_ RKO_

"That's sweet," I said, looking back and smelling the flowers.

"Randal sent these?" Phil snorted. "He must be running out of ring rats."

I whirled around and faced him. "And that's supposed to mean what exactly?"

He quickly put his hands up. "Not like that Nova! I meant that he sounds like a creeper! You know I consider you way more than a damn ring rat."

I calmed a bit at that. "You should watch what comes out of that big mouth of yours."

He nodded at me with wide eyes that had a bit of humor in them. He walked behind me and randomly hugged me from behind. "You know I'd never say that about you. But you also know how I feel about Randy-boy."

I laughed, whether it was from nervousness from having him so close, or the little pet name he had for Randy, I don't know.

"Let's just get back to the movie," I suggested.

He agreed and did a running-leap onto the couch. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the couch.

"Why are you limping?" Phil asked, frowning and zeroing in on my hurt foot.

"Oh," I said, looking at my poor pinkie toe. "I just stubbed my toe."

"Awww. Come here." He told me in a baby voice.

I scowled but decided to humor him. He patted the seat beside him and I skeptically sat down.

He lifted my foot onto his lap and began rubbing it. It was like heaven. I had never really bothered having a foot massage before, and man, I felt like a deprived child while Phil's fingers rubbed my skin.

"Phil," I said, leaning my head on the armrest.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said, wiggling my toes.

Everything was completely silent for a second, nobody saying anything. His hands even hesitated. I did NOT mean to let that sleep. Thank god it was dark in the room because my face was on fire at this point.

Then he was laughing. "You're hilarious Nova. I love you too," he said, and began rubbing my foot again.

I smiled, hiding my confusion and partial hurt.

It was quiet after that, nothing coming from us but the sounds on the TV.

I watched him as he picked up my foot.

I thought he was finished, so I pulled my foot back, only for it to be caught by his hands.

I thought I was seeing things when he brought his mouth to my toes, his warm breath on them. I held my breath as my thoughts went to total shit as he kissed each of my toes on my right foot, leaving me dumbfounded. All the while his eyes were glued to mine as his mouth circled around my toe.

* * *

**Review people! Tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to voice them! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peeps! NO I DIDN'T DIE! :D Great right? ;P Anyways, here's another long awaited chapter.  
HAPPY READING! XOXO-  
-Erika**

* * *

"P-phil, wh-what are you doing?" I managed, withdrawing my foot and tucking it beneath me.

He looked sort of like a deer in the headlights. He straightened his back before he spoke. "I…I thought…" he trailed off.

"Spit it out Phillip," I snapped, not even really meaning to. The last thing I wanted to do was be angry, but I was beyond being really confused right now.

"Its nothing Nova. I was just goofing around," he said, looking at me finally.

Instantly, I knew he was lying. The second the words came out of his mouth I knew; he could've slapped me and it would've hurt less. Phil had a look about him when he lied. His eye twitched a couple of seconds after he spoke, and he unconsciously flexed his jaw…just as he was doing now.

I practically felt my eyes glaze over as my mind went into autopilot and watched him casually lean back and turn his attention back to the movie. I soon realized that my eyes had glazed over with tears in a literal sense.

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled, jumping up.

"Nova, I didn't mean to-" he started, already preparing to stand.

I stopped him, putting my face in one hand and signaling Phil to sit back down with the other. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said, almost sprinting down the hall and into my room. I leaned against the closed door, listening. There was a thud and what sounded like muffled growling.

I tiptoed from my room and peeked into the living room. It looked like Phil rolled off the couch and was laying in the floor, stomach down, smushing his face into a pillow and screaming into it.

I retreated back into my room, closing the door as quietly as humanely possible. I flopped down on my unmade bed, instantly regretting my action because of the pain that shot through my ribs. I groaned, turning over and looking at my clock. 4:47 pm. Damn it.

* * *

After that little incident, I threw myself into getting back into shape. I snuck past Phil in the wee hours of the morning to go running. Whenever I was finished with that, I'd head over to the gym. Now I'm not saying that I didn't nearly sweat my ass off and die when I tried the tredmill, but when one of the trainers tried to make me do crunches, I almost killed her. Needless to say, Sandy at Gold's Gym no longer has a picture perfect face.

The entire ordeal ended up being painfully awkward for the next four days. It was like playing a horrible game of "who-can-avoid-each-other-longest". Poor Colt was stuck in the middle. Anyone with half a brain could feel the tension that was in the house. The only times that Phil talked to me was when he needed to make written updates on my injuries to give to the medics at the company.

One night, Kofi called to see how I was doing.

"Heya Squirt, how ya feeling?" he asked, sounding ridiculously perky for someone who was up at two in the morning on the other side of the world.

I sighed. "Physically? A helluva lot better than before. Mentally? Lets just say not all my ducks are quacking on the same level these days."

"What's got your feathers ruffled then?" he asked, his tone an amused one.

I looked around the living room, deciding that it wasn't a good idea to have this conversation in front of Colt, who was currently on the floor killing endless amounts of zombies on the X-Box.

"Hold on," I told Kofi, jogging down the hall to my room, shutting the door. I layed on my bed, my head hanging upside-down off the bed before I explained what was going on. I told him everything from the flowers to the screaming into the cushion, being sure to include all the weird vibes going around. The man on the other line was completely silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you remember that time we were in the dressing room and you called me an as swipe?" he asked.

"Which time?" I laughed.

"Oh hardy-har."

"I don't think Matt and Jeff would appreciate your talking about them like that."

Kofi sighed. "Tell me you remember. You even got all flustered when Phil walked in because you didn't want him knowing our conversation."

"Hm," I pondered, trying to remember.

_"What I wanna know," Kofi said after he laughed at my expression. "Is what's so interesting in that wall."_

_"Oh shut up," I said, blushing and throwing a towel at his head._

_"No need to get violent!"_

_"Go take a shower so we can go."_

_He was quiet and he stared at me for a second. "He really likes you ya know."_

_"Oh whatever, st-what did you just say?" I demanded._

_He grinned. "Oh, nothing." He ran into the bathroom and locked the door before I could respond._

_I growled, highly irritated. "ASSWIPE!" I yelled. I heard him laughing as the water turned on._

_"Who's an asswipe?" Phil asked, walking into the room._

_"Kofi."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_I almost panicked. "That's between me and him."_

_"LIAR!" we both heard from the bathroom._

_"Shut up!" I yelled back at him._

"OH YEAH! You never told me what you meant by that," I grumbled.

"Phil is practically in love with you Nova," Kofi said quietly.

My thought train sputtered, stopped, and crashed. Was I hearing things? This has to be some sick joke.

"I'm not joking Nova. I wouldn't joke about something like this," Kofi said on the other line.

"How did…"

"You spoke out loud girlie."

I shook my head, almost like I was shaking the thought off. "I'll call you later man. I'm not sure if I can handle all this right now."

My door opened to Phil walking in, raising an eyebrow at my position. I ignored him, listening to Kofi.

"Alright then. Call me if you need me. Love ya lil sis," he said.

"Love you too," I replied, hanging up.

I looked over at Phil, who was sitting at the desk, frowning at me. "Who do you love?" he asked.

I sat up, grinning inwardly. "Does it matter?" I retorted with a straight face.

His eyes narrowed. "I swear to god if its Orton, I'm beating his ass as soon as we get back on the tour."

Rolling my eyes, I replied. "Its not him."

"Then who was it?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my responsibility."

"I'm a big girl you know. I didn't even need to come here technically," I said, glaring at his smug face now.

"Oh clearly," he said gesturing to the side of my torso that was only slightly bruised now. "Because you can obviously handle yourself."

"You know what Phillip?" I shouted, getting to my feet. "FUCK YOU! Just because you helped me when I was hurt, doesn't give you the right to act like my father and throw it in my face you egotistical jackass!"

At this point, both of us had stood up and were in each other's faces.

"Nova, sit down and think about what you're saying," he said in a strained voice. His eyes were like stone as he watched me begin to move around the room."

"No! I will be out of your precious hair before dawn, so just go away." I said, fuming now.

I picked up my cell phone and called Vince McMahon, more than happy to go to work at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Mr. McMahon? It's Nova here. I'm ready to go back to work," I said pulling my small suitcase out from under the bed and throwing it open.

"Nova? But you still have a week left of recovery," the bossman replied, sounding concerned.

I saw Colt in the hallway from the corner of my eye and he stopped to talk to Phil who was clearly pissed.

"I've been working extra hard to recoup and I'm actually in pretty good shape, sir," I argued, throwing my clothes from one drawer into the case. I gathered my toiletries from the bathroom quickly and stuffed them into the front pocket of the bag.

"What does Phil think about this?" he asked after a moment.

I almost scoffed. "No offense sir, but Phil doesn't exactly have control over me. He isn't my father."

I heard Vince sigh. "As long as you feel you're ready, we'd be glad to have you back."

"Thank you sir."

"Now," he went on. I could hear rapid typing of a keyboard in the background. "Since your roster is currently overseas, I could get you a flight into Arizona since they're going to fly in the day after tomorrow so you could meet up with them. I could get you a flight out tonight at 11:30 if it's convenient for you. Will that be enough time?"

"Couldn't be soon enough sir," I nearly growled, pulling on my Converses. I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail while I was getting ready.

"Good, good," he said. "Do you know if Phil will be staying the time remained, or coming with you?"

"You're going to have to ask him about that yourself sir. He's his own man anyways," I said, picking up my suitcase and purposefully ramming my shoulder into the chests of the two dunderheads blocking my way from the door.

"That's fine," Vince said after relaying my flight information. "See you soon Nova."

"Goodbye sir," I said, walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I heard Phil ask behind me.

"Arizona," I snarled back at him.

"Vince is letting her go back?" Colt asked, sounding like he wasn't believing his own words.

"Yep, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it Phillip," I said, storming out the door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

**REVIEW PEEOPLE! Tell me whatcha think! If you have any requests or ideas for the story, just message me. I'm sure I could work it in somehow :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I walked out of the airport, following Kofi over to a waiting taxi cab. "So what exactly happened after you hung up with me?" he asked once we were inside the vehicle.

I sighed, leaning against the window. "Lemme guess, he called you?"

He nodded. "I couldn't understand him he was so pissed. He was rapidly spitting out random stuff and ontop of that, it didn't help that I was half asleep and the connection was bad."

"Essentially, he acted like a real McAsshole, to the point of driving me halfway across the country."

Kofi lifted his eyebrow. "Phil doesn't just flip for no reason. Both of us know this."

I felt my lip curl. "Okay, so maybe I helped and yelled equally as much, if not a little more. But he doesn't realize that I need my space. He's my best friend-"

"THAT you happen to be in love with," Kofi interrupted.

"Yeah…that. But that doesn't mean he has to be so far up my ass that he's able to see out of my mouth!"

Kofi looked like he was pondering my words. "What set you guys off exactly?"

I snorted. "Believe it or not, you did."

"Me?" He looked majorly confused now. "How the hell did I set you off?"

"He caught the end of our conversation when we said our goodbyes and he heard me say I love you," I said, staring out the window.

"Oh jeez," he said, wiping his hand over his face.

"Oh it gets better. He automatically assumed it was Randy because he had sent me flowers wishing me to get better earlier. Which did NOT help the cause any."

"That's sorta extreme…" Kofi said, staring at the road ahead of us.

"Yeah," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

We rode the rest of the way to the arena in silence, both of our minds apparently on overdrive. Once inside, I was met by none other than Triple H, one of the head honchos of the company.

"Hey Nova, great to have ya back," he said smiling a little. "How's the battle wounds?"

I shrugged. "Helluva lot better than a couple weeks ago. What can I do for ya Hunter?"

"Vince asked me to relay to you that you need to be checked by the trainers before we let you wrestle tonight," he said, checking something on a clipboard he was carrying.

I groaned. "Great, just what I need, to be a human prodding mechanism."

Hunter and Kofi both laughed. "It won't be that bad. They're just going to make sure you don't bust a rib trying to Jackknife someone."

I grinned at him impishly. "But it's so fun!"

He smirked. "Go get checked kid."

I jokingly saluted him. "Aye aye Cap'n."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and walked back towards the lockerrooms.

Kofi held out his arm. "Shall we then?"

I smiled. "We shall," I said, taking his arm. We skipped, laughing all the way to the med wing, getting many weird stares along the way.

I opened the door to see Garrett helping Randy Orton with his knee. Both men looked up and I stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks man," Randy muttered when Garrett was finished. He hopped from the table and limped slightly my way. "You're back," he said, smiling so wide his dimples were showing. Oh jeez…not the dimples…

I nodded. "Yep. I couldn't take not bothering Garrett for so long," I replied, grinning.

Garrett scoffed, mumbling something about "there goes the quiet time".

Randy chuckled. "Understandable I guess. Did you like the flowers I sent you?"

"They were great. Thanks," I said, genuinely smiling at him. It was then that I realized that I had left them at Phil's place, and they were probably thrown away as soon as I had stepped from the apartment.

"Just don't go and get hurt again, and we'll call it even, deal?" he said, still grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Orton."

"Alright, stop patronizing my patient," Garrett demanded, shooing both Orton and Kofi from the room.

I went over and flopped down the medic-bed that Orton was sitting on just moments before while Garrett got a form from his desk.

"So Nova, you're feeling better I hear?"

"Nope," I said with a straight face. "I'm here for a colonoscopy."

Garrett looked up from the clipboard to me. "You do know what that is don't you?"

"You do know what sarcasm is don't you?" I deadpanned.

After forty-five torturous minutes of mind-mushing questions and demonstrations, Garrett finally gave me the release papers to take to Vince's office. I made my way down the long corridor to his office, saying hi to Matt and Jeff Hardy, who were on their way to the gorilla. I finally got to the door and knocked.

"Come in," a gruff voice said from behind the door. I turned the handle and shoved it open, only to stop in my tracks when I saw Phil sitting in one of the visitor's chairs.

"Ah, just the girl we need to see," Vince said, standing up and greeting me warmly.

Tearing my eyes from Phil's, I looked at my boss. "I have the release forms from Garrett," I said, setting the papers on the desk.

"Wonderful!" the CEO exclaimed. "I was actually discussing your returning storylines with Punk here."

This was news. I figured we'd just pick up where we left off when I had to leave.

"It's been brought to my attention that the WWE Universe has been wanting a mixed gender tag-team for a while now," he started explaining.

Somehow, my gut didn't like where this was going. I looked over at Phil, who was looking indifferent about the whole thing.

"So creative was thinking that we could put you two together and start a rivalry with another team after we introduce the belts/ Any questions before I give you your scripts?" he asked us…well, mainly me.

I sat a minute, processing this information. "Yeah, I have a few. What about Phil's title?"

This is where Vince's face fell a little, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer he was about to give me. "Well, he and I just discussed that, and he agreed to let it go for now."

"Are you shitting me right now?" I exclaimed, jumping from my chair. I began pacing back and forth like a caged lioness.

For the first time since I'd been there, Phil spoke up. "ova, don't worry about it. I'll have plenty of other-"

"No, you are not giving up your championship that you worked long and hard for just to throw it away for me. I won't let you do it," I growled.

"NOVA! For fuck's sake! Listen to me!" Phil yelled at me.

I shook my head. I refused to be a part of this. All the sudden, I felt arms go around me and gravity was no longer in place as Phil threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and turned to Vince.

"She'll do it," he said before picking up the scripts and walked the both of us out the door. What should've pissed me off even more was the fact that I heard Vince laughing as Phil carried me into the hall.

I didn't even attempt to struggle against him as he walked down the halls towards the lockerrooms. It was highly pointless, mainly because Phil was in one of his determined moods.

As we went in the direction of his own lockerroom, we got even more strange looks, and even some wolf-whistling. I rolled my eyes at this, trying like hell not to loose what cool I had left.

We finally got to the room and he sat me onto the couch, sitting beside me before rubbing his face.

"Look Nova. I can't even say how sorry I am. You were right, I shouldn't try to control you," he said, frowning at the floor.

I smirked at his frustrated face. "You do know it was only Kofi on the phone the other night, right?"

He facepalmed himself. "Ugh, way to make me feel even more like a jackass."

I laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever. "I still don't think it's right that you have to give up your belt in order to do this," I told him, gesturing towards the scripts.

He looked over at me, looking me dead in my eyes. "If I didn't want to do this, then I would've made it known. You know I would've raised hell if I didn't. I want to do this Nova."

"But why? Why would you do it? That championship is all you've ever wanted. You're at the top of the company, just like you wanted. It's what you've been working for for the past seven years. Why now Phil?"

I genuinely wanted to hear why. Something in me wanted to hear him way what Kofi had told me the other night.I watched him contemplate his answer as he stared at me.

"I did it so you could have a shot at something amazing. I did it because both of us know when the time came, it would be almost effortless to get that championship belt back."

He had hugged me into him in the middle of all his talking. I had unconsciously wrapped my arms around his waist while his arms wrapped around my shoulders, his head right beside mine. He hadn't gelled his hair back yet, so I felt the little bit of his bangs tickle the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry I've such a bitch," I mumbled into his shoulder. I felt him silently chuckle.

"It's okay."

I pulled back and looked at him. "So you agree then?"

"About?"

"That I've been a bitch."

He smirked, only like he could. "I didn't say, I only agreed."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him away playfully. "Jerk," I muttered as he laughed.

* * *

**I know this is late people, please forgive me. Review? :D  
XOXO-Erika**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOT! Two chapters in a week! I'm on a roll people! I know this one's sorta short, but its crucial to the plotline. Anyone with ideas just hit me up in the reviews or PM me :) I probably will incorporate it into the story and you will get credit :D  
HAPPY READING!  
XOXO-Erika**_  
_

* * *

_Oh Make Me Over, I'm all I wanna be_

_ A Walking Study, In Demonology_

_ Yeah, I'm So glad You Could Make It_

_ Oh Oh Oh So Glad You Could Make It Now_

It was Monday Night Raw, and I walked out onto the stage, three weeks later. It was time to start our new storyline, and Phil was in the ring already, basically embarrassing the hell out of Jack Swagger and Maryse, who had come out bragging about how they were untouchable.

Swagger had challenged him to a match between him and Maryse against Punk and a diva of his choice. But this was when Maryse so rudely pointed out that none of the divas in their right mind would even attempt to team up with Punk.

That was when my music started. There was a roar of cheering, approval, and welcoming from the crowd. I ran down to the ring and slid in, being helped to my feet by a smug Phil.

I took the mike from his hand and looked at a surprised Maryse and Swagger. "I've never in my life been called sane, so I guess I'm qualified for the job, don't you think Punk?"

He smirked. "I don't see why not."

"Good then, its settled," I replied giving our upcoming opponants a good glare.

"Wait a second," Maryse objected. "You can't just come in here and claim your place like this!"

I turned around and smiled at her, sickeningly sweet. "Really now? How long have you been in this business? Seven, maybe eight months? Try eight years Frenchie. I'm pretty sure I've earned my keep," I snarled at her.

"Oh please, Miss-Little-Orphan gets whatever she wants around here and you know it. You're just a string on McMahons company," she spat.

This wasn't supposed to happen. The script said she'd antagonize me, but it said nothing about taking it this far.

I glanced over at Phil; his eyes were narrowed and he was looking back and forth between her and me. I caught his eyes and he subtly shook his head.

"Nova, no," he quietly said, not moving his mouth.

Before he could do anything, I tackled the bitch to the ground, bashing her face in. I felt arms wrap around my waist, tugging me off. I could instantly tell that it wasn't Phil, so I elbowed whoever and connected with the side of their head, making them back off quickly. A few more hits to her face and I felt Phil pulling me off and hold my arms so I couldn't attack her again. Swagger pulled Maryse out of the ring, backing up the ramp towards the curtain.

Phil finally let me go when they were over halfway up the ramp, so I jumped up on the middle rope, shouting threats at her. I was so pissed off at that point I didn't even notice how wild the crowd was until Phil yanked on my arm, giving me a small smile and motioning to look around.

People were standing on their feet, chanting either mine or Punk's name…mostly mine from what I could hear. I turned my full attention to the crowd and smiled, making another pop of the crowd's noise appear. I quickly struck a few poses with fans as I made my way up the ramp, along with Phil, who finally had to pull me through the curtain.

"Jeez how I've missed that," I said to nobody in particular.

"It's good having you back and all," Garrett said, handing both Phil and I a cold bottle of water. "But could you please refrain from giving out migrains to people like candy?" he asked, motioning over to Maryse, who was grimancing as she put an icepack to the back of her head.

"I didn't know she was gonna go that far," I explained, fiddling with the tape that had come loose on my hands.

"Come on," Phil sai, tugging on the hem of my shirt after a few awkward seconds of silence. "We have to get some stuff done before our match."

"What-" I began, confused.

"Shut. Up," he said, low enough for me to hear. As Phil dragged me back towards our dressing rooms, I looked at him, utterly confused. Once down the halls and away from everyone, I turned to him.

"So what stuff do we have to do?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged, continuing walking. "Awkward silences, you know I'm no good with them."

I laughed, falling behind him and pouncing like a cat onto his back. He caught me easily of course, and went on down the hall.

"This is the laziness I told you about when you first hurt you ankle," he joked as we came to our door, opening it and stepping us both inside. He let me down before he grabbed his elbow pad and medical tape before he sat down on the ouch and gave me a puppy-eyed pout. Tolling my eyes I flopped down beside him, wrapping his arm up.

I saw him wince a bit when I touched the inside of it. "It's been hurting you lately?"

"Well," he said, his voice tense as I slightly massaged his elbow before I pulled on the brace. "It doesn't exactly fucking tickle at the moment. "

I pursed my lip in concentration as I gently wrapped his ex-injured arm round and round in med-tape. I was overly sensitive to the fact that he was watching me as I did this.

After I was done, I laid my head on his shoulder, gathering courage for what I was about to say.

"Phil?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you stop Kevin? Why didn't you just let him keep hitting me?" I asked, being my cowardly self and not looking him in the eyes.

He was quiet. "I'm not usually one for cheesiness, but it was the right thing to do. I wasn't going to let him hurt you any more than he already did." I looked up at him, but he kept talking. "Every day that I saw you struggling, I was disappointed that I didn't get to kill him. I was, and still am, the last person who wants to see you hurting Nova."

I opened my mouth to reply, but there was a knock at the door. I shot up to answer it, only to find none other than Randy Orton on the other side. He smiled a little at me before he spoke. "Somehow, I got suckered into playing messenger boy."

I felt my eyebrow raise. "Well? What's the message then?"

"Brook's presence has been requested in Creative."

Phil stood up. "But we have a match in an hour."

Randy shrugged. "I'm just delivering the message man." And with that, he walked out.

Phil looked at me. "We'll finish this later, yeah? Meet me at the gorilla before our match."

I nodded and watched him walk out. Well, so much for telling him I was in love with him...

* * *

Sure enough, an hour later, I was at the gorilla and Phil came sauntering over.

"How'd it go?" I asked, hopping in place.

He shrugged and rolled his wrists around together. That was when I knew something was up.

"They changed my script," he said after a second.

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think? They want more money," he said, snorting.

We moved out of the way as Alberto del Rio and Sheamus came through the curtain from their match. Stephen, er, Sheamus caught my eye and smiled. "Good luck out there lassie."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

They moved on and I noticed Phil glaring after Stephen. "So what did they change?" I asked, gaining his attention.

"Just the ending. You'll see," he replied, looking at me with something that I'd never seen before.

Before I could ask what the hell his ass was up to, his music started. I put my game face on and ran out, starting my cartwheels and backflips before sliding into the ring and looking up at Punk as he entered title-less. I didn't like it. He needed a title in his hands when he got up on the ringpost and did that pose. Swagger and Maryse came out and it was time to get down to business. Maryse and I went at it for a few minutes before I needed a break, so I tagged Punk in. He and Swagger traded blow after blow before Swagger ducked and got a cheapshot to Phil's stomach, sending him to the ground. I stood on the top rope, cheering him on so he could tag me in. Soon enough, Swagger had him pinned and I had to do something.

I jumped inside the ring and pulled Swagger by his boot off of Phil. I don't know if it was from instinct or it was planned, or what, but he kicked the holy bajeezus out of me, knocking the breath out of me. The ref saw and rang the bell, calling for a disqualification.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winners as a result of disqualification, CM Punk and Nova!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed into the microphone.

Phil had gotten up at this point and helped me up, raising my arm. I smiled at him, but bent back over trying to catch my breath. The crowd was extremely loud, due to the arena being ginormous, and the music didn't help any either. I looked up at Phil and he had this weird look on his face, much like the one that I saw on the gorilla before we came out.

"What're you doing?" I asked him, not sure of what was going on.

He cocked his head, taking a step towards me, and before I knew it, his hands were on my hips and in front of God and everyone around the world, he was kissing me.

* * *

**SOMEBODY MARK THE FRIGGEN CALENDER! It happened! Now...will you review? Please do! 0_0 That rhymed...holy cheeseballs. xD**  
**Love ya all! -Erika**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOVA POV**

I didn't know what was happening. Phil had me wrapped in his arms, in the middle of the ring, in front of a crowd filled with people, and cameras who were feeding film to millions of tv's around the world.

To say that I wasn't happy that he was kissing me would be an understatement. His lips moved against mine, the cool metal of his lip ring against me. Oh how many times I had dreamed about doing what normal people would claim odd with that lip ring. But then something in my head clicked. It was for the show. He didn't feel any of it. It was just for the company.

I pulled back from him, looking at him. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him. I could see something highly unusual in those beautiful hazel eyes of his. We were both breathing heavily. I was nearly panting from the breath-stealing kiss. The crowd was going absolutely bonkers. There was tons of people wolf whistling around us and cheers from even the kids.

He opened his mouth, but said quietly enough for me to hear without moving his lips, "Nova, this is our chance."

That was when I know a confused look on my face. "What are you talking about?"

He stepped towards me again. "Just go with it," he said, dipping his head lower and towards me again. His hands came up and held my face as his lips pressed once again against mine. This kiss was gentler, almost like he meant it. It was so sweet that I couldn't help but give in and wrap my hands into his hair, pulling him closer. By the time we came up for air, the crowd was still going crazy. It was the signal from one of the camera guys on the floor that knocked me out of my trance of staring up at him, wondering what the hell was going on.

Phil was staring back equally, wearing that signature, saucy little smirk of his that he knew I loved. He took my hand and dragged me from the ring. I let him for appearances sake, and we waved to the crowd before going in the back.

As soon as the curtain closed behind us, it was like the bomb went off in my head. I spun around on my heel. "What in the hell was that fuckery?" I practically screamed in his face.

I looked at him and his face was one of neutrality. Which pissed me off even more. "Just when the hell were you going to let me on in that little secret? HUH? Jeebus, the last thing I was expecting was that. I mean GAH! You could've-"

"Nova."

"-given me some kind of warning there! How in the hell is a person supposed to be prepared for that. I mean, really? Wait a minute, did Creative put you up to this? I bet it was! I swear-"

"Nova."

"Whenever I get a hold of those slime balls I'm really going to lay into them. Someone evil has to be behind this. I'm going to rip them a new-"

"NOVA!" Phil yelled, shaking my shoulders, effectively cutting off my rant.

I looked at him. He was obviously amused. "You do know…that all of that was for real, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, I know that you did it for the show. And it was plainly real because we were both there, remember?"

He face palmed. What the hell was he getting at? He rubbed his hand over his face and looked back at me. "I wasn't talking about the storyline. Screw the storyline. Do you not remember what I said to you out there?"

I searched my memories. I felt myself blush as I remembered him kissing me and me wrapping my arms around him. Then I heard it in my head.  
_Nova, this is our chance._

"What the hell did you mean by that by the way?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked around, noticing that we were being watched and gawked at. He snorted in disgust and grabbed my arm, heading towards the locker rooms. We passed by catering and I saw both Randy and Stephen. Randy looked furious, but Stephen looked confused but curious at the same time. Phil kept pulling me along, past them quickly.

We finally got to the room and he shut the door.

"Now can you tell me what this is all-" I was cut off as Phil kissed me, for the third time in less than fifteen minutes. And for the third time in less than fifteen minutes, I kissed him back.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and back us both against the door. This kiss was much more intense than the other two. One hand was cupping my face like last time; the other was on my waist. He pulled us over to the couch, kicked the bags off and twisted us so I was ontop of him, essentially straddling him. And then we made out like a couple of teenagers. Not that I was complaining. The fact that he was wearing next to nothing didn't exactly sway me either.

His fingers running through my hair innocently, still kissing me. I was in heaven. I ran my hands across his shoulders, pressing closer, not caring about anything in the world but him.

Out of nowhere, the door slammed open and we broke apart, both glaring at the intruder.

It was Kofi. "Hey you guys, don't mind me," he said, walking over and grabbing his bag.

He looked at our compromising position and chuckled to himself, as if it were some kind of twisted inside joke. We both sat up and were thinking of a way to get out of this weird situation.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my ears closed tonight on the bus," Kofi said, smirking slyly as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

There was silence before my brain overloaded my mouth and my morality filter turned off. "What a prick."

I saw Phil look over at me and start laughing. I looked his way, watching him. "What? It was such a douche move!"

He shook his head once he gained control. "You're horrible. We just essentially poured out our feelings about each other and all you can think about is how big of a jerk that Kofi is."

I shrugged. "He's known the whole time."

Phil had a confused look on his face. "What?"

I gulped. Word vomit coming. "He's known how I've felt the whole time. Ever since I came here and you introduced us."

His eyes narrowed. "That little fucker."

Now I was the one confused. "What's with you?"

"That asshole decided to go and play Cupid."

I sat crosslegged on the couch, looking at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about the fact that he knew. He knew about the both of us."

Both of us. The words rang in my ears. Was my brain deceiving me? I sighed. Too much thinking. I needed to wind down. I needed ice cream and badass vampire assassin movies. And Phil's jacket.

"Can we just go back to the bus?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I could hear the frown in his voice. I stood up and went to go change in the bathroom. I changed into my red flannel pajama pants and a black tank top, not even caring if anyone saw me at this point. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and gathered my belongings into my bag. I walked out the door to see that Phil was already in his normal jeans and a t-shirt. He had his customary ball cap on and had his bag already slung over his shoulder. His eyes caught mine and he cocked an eyebrow.  
"Now that you're done eye-fucking me, can we get a move on?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I was not."

We walked down the hall. "Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"I was not eye fucking you Phillip."

We turned the corner and headed for the parking lot. "Someone's in denial."

I glared at him. "And if I was?"

I watched him…essentially do the same thing I did to him and look me up and down. "I can't say I'd blame ya," he said, wiping invisible dust from his shirt. I socked him in the arm and walked over to the grayish/silver bus. I threw my bag down under the table and flopped down on the light gray couch, throwing my arm over my eyes. I heard Phil's stuff get thrown across the open hallway of the bus and into his room before I felt him lift my head and sit down before he put my head in his lap.

I paid close attention to the lights on the ceiling at that moment because I knew it was coming.

"So are you just going to avoid it forever?"

Told ya.

"Thinkin' about it," I replied, fumbling with a string on the couch.

"Don't do it for too long then," Phil mumbled, picking up a comic book and he started running a hand through my hair as he looked at the pages.

I smiled as I felt his fingers, thinking I could die happy just like this.

* * *

**Heyy everyone :D How're you guys? Its been a while but I got my muse back and I'm writing again! If you wanna, drop a review and follow me on twitter: ErikaRaedene. Tweet me and I'll probably reply :) Thanks so much for understanding :) XOXO-Erika**


End file.
